I will protect you
by LadyJasmineQ
Summary: A moment when the patient Emperor lose his patience.


**An AUish, i guess. There might be some grammar mistakes so sorry about that.**

It was a simple mission. Especially when the people that took part on the mission were people who were good at doing their jobs. It was easy. He was prepared for everything about the mission. Everything but this. The royal family supposed to make peace with some of the country that were rebelling against them. He thought that he already made it clear that the countries that would be ruled under Brittania would still have their peace. It was a great plan to strengthen the relationship between the people and lessen the threats. Sadly, he was mistaken. They were some people who were still not satisfied with the term that Lelouch, the 99th Emperor of Brittania, have created and wanted justice for their fallen family and soldiers.

Lelouch was being patient with them the whole time ever since he heard about the rebelling. He thought his persona, Zero, did all the rebelling matter but apparently after the fallen of his father by his own hands, the people around the world have grown cocky and showed the spirit of fighting for justice that for years they have been hiding and only to bravely showed them when he inherit the throne.

Lelouch have always being patient especially when his sister was watching him proudly all the time. Lelouch was being patient but after his ride to the venue where he would sign the peace between Brittania and a fallen country was crashed and his driver was killed by it, he was beginning to slowly lose them. Lelouch immediately escaped from the crashed vehicle. He looked around to look for Suzaku, his best friend and knight, to make some sense into the situation but seeing his friend in his knightmare fighting against the rebels with his soldiers as his support he knew that the situation would begin to get ugly.

"Your Highness!", shouted Suzaku against the chaos filled with guns shooting. He was about to head to his emperor's side before he was attacked by a sudden rebel knightmare. "Protect the royal family at all cost", said Suzaku towards all of the soldiers that replied to him with a 'yes'

Lelouch look around for CC, his quick turn of his head make him groan in pain. Then, he noticed how badly injured he was. He have bruises and his white royal uniform was now covered with blood that came from his injured arm that was shot before the fight first began. He place a hand to his injured arm and groan again. "Where are the soldiers?", he growled under his breath totally unaware of a rebel that slowly approaching him with a gun by his side.

When the gun was aiming on him, does Lelouch notice of the rebel's presence but it was already too late, the rebel already pulled the trigger and there was nothing Lelouch could do to escape from the moving bullet. Just when Lelouch was ready to feel the pain of the bullet on his body, a lime haired jumped between the bullet and Lelouch. Making the woman fall just before, CC could hit the hard road floor Lelouch catch her. He was speechless. He thought that she was unconscious in the car where he left her to take a view on the situation. He was in shock.

"You're always so slow, Lelouch", joke CC placing a gun on his hand that was holding onto the wound on her stomach.

He knew that her immortality could heal any wound but her painful look and pale skin made him forgot that she was immortal. He was scared. For the first time in weeks, Lelouch was frighten. This fear was something he never thought he would feel towards the lime haired. He was so afraid of losing her. The thought of losing her hunt his mind.

With a quick movement and without a second thought, Lelouch shot the gun out of the rebel's hand making the rebel jumped in both surprise and pain. Lelouch shot again this time on both of the rebel's leg making the rebel fell on the hard tar surface. Lelouch gave CC a squeeze on her shoulder and mumbled something before slowly placing her down on the road. He hold the gun tighter and slowly walking towards the injured rebel. His thought was empty like a dry desert. He thought about nothing other than the need to kill the man who have shot his empress. Lelouch was a patient man. He was fearless even with all the threats and the fights that was happening when he inherited the reign. He fear and worry nothing knowing that he was surrounded with friends that he could trust.

He was patient but his patience has limits and the injured empress of his was enough to make him create a war with those who underestimated his patience. Lelouch look into the eyes of the man who without a second thought shot his empress right in front of his eyes. The man was frightened. His eyes was afraid of what was in front of him. Lelouch thought it was a coward thing to bravely able to shot an empress and to able to cower in fear after a slightest bit of mistake.

The man could defeat Lelouch who is weak against any physical attacks. The man would able to win but he would still be leaving the battleground either injured or dead. But instead of fighting for survival, the man already fallen. It would not matter to Lelouch if he failed to achieve peace with the country. Lelouch would not lose anything but to the country that he was negotiating, it was a different matter.

Lelouch was already a killer. A murderer. A warlock. Another add to the list would not matter to him. Nunnally might or might not be disappointed of him but she would understand sooner or later that he was protecting the woman he love and only eliminating a man that was threatening both his and his empress's life. He would told Nunnally it was only self-defense. That way she would understand the action he would take.

Without any hesitation, Lelouch release the tension of his finger that was twitching to put a bullet into the culprit's head. Lelouch holds the gun loosely by his side before finally dropping it and letting it hit the floor. Lelouch turn back to CC who was having trouble breathing. Gently and slowly Lelouch carried her up and holds her tightly in his arms. He began walking away and head towards Suzaku's knightmare who was occupied with all the rebel's knightmare. He stopped next to him and with a clear and loud voice Lelouch command Suzaku, "Capture all rebels! I want them all alive if possible!"

Suzaku notice the injured CC and understood Lelouch's action, "Yes, your highness"

Lelouch began to walk towards the protection of his soldiers with his empress in his arms. The royal couple was send back to the palace and not even once Lelouch left CC's side even after she was healed he never left her side. It took weeks before Lelouch was able to leave her side even then Lelouch still kept her within his sight.

"I know that you would always protect me and all but do you have to be this protective? Wait. Does that mean that you have feelings for me, Lelouch?", tease CC one day making the young Emperor want to kill both the woman and himself.


End file.
